


Похоже на рай

by Zainka



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zainka/pseuds/Zainka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Рики просыпается...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Похоже на рай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Like Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/167356) by Hime. 



> Оригинал здесь: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3839756/1/Just_Like_Heaven  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

Когда Рики просыпается, ему спокойно, как не было никогда за последние пять лет. Он открывает глаза – медленно, наслаждаясь этим обманчивым ощущением, – и встречается с пристальным синим взглядом Ясона. Тотчас воспоминания вспыхивают в уме, выжигая все, кроме смятения.

– Мы умерли, – запинаясь, выговаривает Рики. Воспоминания искажают лицо.

Ясон привлекает юношу к груди, кладет подбородок ему на макушку, крепко прижимает к себе. Хотя они оба обнажены, и их тела вспыхивают от прикосновения, в этом движении нет чувственности – скорее утешение и покой.

– Да, – просто отвечает Ясон.

Рики захлестывают эмоции. Он отворачивается и закрывает глаза. По лицу текут безудержные слезы.

 

Когда Рики просыпается несколько дней, месяцев или лет спустя (время здесь проходит так быстро, перетекая из мгновения в мгновение, что уследить за ним невозможно), он спрашивает Ясона (который всегда просыпается раньше Рики и смотрит на него сверху ласковым взглядом), не рай ли это. На слове «рай» Рики бессознательно понижает голос, хотя ни капельки не религиозен. В Церес нет религии – только знание, что ради выживания нужно делать все, что угодно.

– Я думаю, – отвечает Ясон (он выговаривает слова медленно, словно серьезно обдумывая каждое, прежде чем произнести), – это зависит от каждого отдельного человека. Потому что представления о рае у всех людей разные.

Рики, прищурившись, смотрит на блонди, потом ухмыляется.

– А для тебя рай означает отсутствие одежды?

 

Когда Рики просыпается, он не может не размышлять о том, где же все-таки они оба. Они всегда просыпаются на усыпанной цветами поляне, немного дальше – роща каких-то деревьев. (Ясон сказал ему, что это какие-то плодовые деревья; такие плоды когда-то росли на первой планете, но на Амои их так и не смогли воспроизвести. На самом деле, для Рики это не имеет никакого значения, коль скоро они вкусные.)

– Если это рай, то где остальные? Разве здесь не должны быть люди с крыльями или что-то в этом роде? – спрашивает однажды Рики, когда Ясон подносит к его губам круглый, красный плод. По настоянию Ясона Рики впивается зубами в твердый бок и получает в награду острый, сладкий вкус на языке и сок, текущий по подбородку. Ясон тут же наклоняется к Рики и слизывает сладкую струйку лица. Покончив с ласками, Ясон смотрит Рики в глаза.

– Мне никто больше не нужен. Для меня где ты – там и рай.

Рики не понимает, как можно говорить такие смешные глупости, такие _пошлости_ с таким невозмутимым видом и с такой очевидной искренностью. Однако, ему все равно так приятно, что он прыгает на Ясона, обхватив его руками и ногами, и впивается в губы блонди так, словно пытается высосать у него гланды через рот.

 

Когда Рики просыпается, он потягивается, как кот, и даже издает звук, который легко мог бы сойти за мурлыканье. Он открывает глаза и видит Ясона, как всегда глядящего на него.

– С добрым утром.

Вместо ответа Ясон склоняется и приникает к губам Рики. Поцелуй нежный, почти целомудренный – просто ласковое прикосновение губ к губам. Они целуются снова и снова, и Рики чувствует, что Ясон улыбается.

Рики уже готов углубить поцелуй, когда Ясон резко отстраняется. Рики в замешательстве смотрит на блонди, на лице которого появляется какое-то странное выражение.

– Что? Что случилось?

Ясон тянется к Рики, кладет руку ему на щеку, его губы шевелятся в ответ, но не слышно ни звука. Внезапно он просто исчезает, не оставив ничего, кроме затухающего тепла поцелуя.

– Ясон? Ясон! – Рики вскакивает и крутится по сторонам, пытаясь разглядеть хотя бы след пропавшего. Он бежит к роще и едва не падает, наступив на валяющийся на земле плод. Зовет снова и снова – нет ответа . Рики не знает, что делать, что думать. Куда исчез Ясон, вернется ли он? Если для них двоих тут был рай, то теперь, когда он остался один, этот идиллический пейзаж превратится в ад?

И в это мгновение что-то происходит. Внезапно Рики ощущает в груди рывок, тянущее усилие откуда-то. «Что такое?» – думает он. Но ощущение становится все сильнее, так что он закрывает глаза от боли. Обхватывает себя руками и съеживается, припав к земле, и чернота наполняет сознание.

 

Когда Рики просыпается, то на мгновение пугается, решив, что ослеп, но потом понимает, что нет, он ничего не видит, потому что глаза закрыты. Он мгновение отдыхает, ощущая тяжесть тела, разума. Потом пробует снова, и тело повинуется приказам, и перед глазами появляется белый потолок, немного смазанный по краям.

Он слышит судорожный вздох, и над ним нависает лицо.

– Рики, – говорит ему человек, который не Ясон, – ты очнулся.

Рики долго смотрит на бледное лицо, рыжие волосы, шрам, тянущийся по щеке, и наконец в уме возникает имя. Ему кажется, что прошла вечность с тех пор, как он видел Катце в последний раз.

– Мы умерли, – говорит, наконец, Рики, на последнем слове голос прерывается. Он морщится – отчасти из-за звука своего голоса, отчасти потому, что ужасно болит горло – пересохшее, словно прошли годы с тех пор, как он в последний раз что-то пил.

– Да, – отвечает Катце. На губах его играет легкая улыбка – просто уголки губ чуть-чуть приподнимаются. – Мы восстановили вас обоих.

Рики захлестывают эмоции. Он отворачивается и закрывает глаза. По лицу текут безудержные слезы.

09.11.2007


End file.
